


All The Young Dudes

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can you write a fic where Sarah and Jareth are at the beach or gym together or something and Sarah sees a really buff guy and starts lowkey swooning over him. Jareth gets kinda jealous and casts a glamour on himself that night but gets laughed into next week because he can't really pull off the waif-like hair and makeup with that build. Bonus points if the buff guy is either Sarah's personal trainer (no Jareth in the session) or a surfing instructor B]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun with this one~
> 
> Rated for cock fumblings, but not especially smutty this time ;3

Sarah tipped her sunglasses down. There was a prime specimen of alpha male straight ahead of her. Not that Sarah noticed that kind of thing; heavens no, she was in a loving, stable relationship with the weird faerie man who stole her brother and made her run a glitter maze.

The beach, in hindsight, had been the worst possible idea. Where she'd imagined Jareth would wear little to nothing, giving her a gorgeous prize on her arm to flaunt, it was in fact the opposite.

"This factor fifty is not high enough, precious!" He'd wailed, covering himself instead in zinc oxide. And apparently it wasn't just his tights that were high waisted. Sarah had at least expected a speedo, but the Goblin King was wearing lower than knee, verging on calf shorts, pulled up to his nipples.

He was also wearing a ludicrous sun hat, the brim of which kept poking her in the eye whenever he turned to speak to her.

"I hate sand." Jareth whimpered, finding himself covered in it whenever he so much as tried to lay down. "These towels do nothing to shield me from it!" Sarah rolled her eyes as he continued to bitch.

Her eyes rolled backed to the man in front of them. He had to be some sort of life guard or surfing instructor, there was a group around him, listening raptly.

The man turned around, and Sarah noted the pronounced curve of his ass. Jareth barely even had one of those...

Jareth was not blind either as it happened. He pouted, aware of the entire exchange going on in front of him.

He looked down at himself, and then compared his measurements to Sarah's. while he was aware that women were in some instances supposed to have larger dimensions than their male counterparts, (their hips, for instance were much more luscious) he was also painfully aware that every single one of Sarah's body parts was more substantial than his own.

He chanced a look around the beach, and more importantly at the couples. Every man seemed taller, and more muscular than his partner. Each and every one had some semblance of a tan, and definition to their bodies. Jareth could probably blind someone if he stripped in moonlight, he was so pale. And his figure could only be described as a ballet dancer post-Norovirus.

Sarah clearly desired more. Jareth had never felt so pitiful and unwanted in his life. In the Underground, surrounded by goblins, and trolls - and Hoggle, he had stood out as the most beautiful creature that existed.

But Above Ground, he had no such luck. Men with their rippling biceps, and washboard abs; they looked like Greek statues turned flesh, and what the hell was he..?!

A gangly, washed out, goblin that was what. It was part of the reason he'd fallen for Sarah. She was so alive, and plump, and real! Compared to the beasts in the Underground, she was a breath of fresh air.

And she had asked him into her life a second time. She'd wanted him to be a part of her life. A part of her family. She'd overlooked their differences, and Jareth was sure that Sarah loved him. The fact that she told him so everyday helped.

But now Jareth's head was all over the place. He'd always been so sure of himself before Sarah had come into the picture. Of course he'd lamented the way his body was starting to age... but aside from that, he was happy in his skin.

Fast forward to three months living Above Ground, and twenty minutes on the beach, and Jareth now felt foolish, frumpy, and embarrassed over his appearance.

"I'm just gonna get some ice creams." Sarah's voice pierced his self pitying monologue. "I'll get you one with an extra scoop, OK?" She winked before jumping to her feet.

Jareth watched her walk away, her curvaceous figure bouncing in all the right ways. Jareth wasn't sure if there was enough fat on him _to_ bounce... She was absolutely stunning.

He felt something in him bristle when she walked past that hunk of beef in his speedos, her head turning to ogle as she did. She could at least try to be subtle about it!!!

And why the extra scoop..?! Jareth's mind was cartwheeling to all the wrong conclusions. Ice cream was literally just fat. She was trying to feed him up; fill him out..! The fae growled to himself, adjusting his sun hat. He'd show her...

 

* * *

 

Sarah was stripping in the bathroom. They'd gotten home some time ago, and Jareth was acting... _strange._ He'd eaten his ice cream with a scowl - even though that kind was usually his favourite. She'd even got him two scoops because she wanted him to enjoy his time at the beach!

He'd been distant, and huffy, but Sarah just attributed that to all the sand. Except once they were home, Jareth was still acting odd.

Sarah knew one thing that always cheered him up, and so she made sure that he was waiting for her in the bedroom before setting her plan in motion.

She wore a dark emerald night dress, since she knew that was his favourite colour on her. It plunged low at the neckline, and barely covered her behind it was so short. Sarah also put on a pair of matching knickers, lacy little things that again left nothing to the imagination. She completed the look with a pair of stockings, clipped to a garter belt, and her highest heels.

Jareth loved it when she wore heels in bed.

"Are you ready, lover~?" She drawled, opening the door of the en suite. "Because your Queen is here—EEHEEHEEHEHEEE!!" She let out a strangled laugh like a wounded pigeon, nearly tripping over her own feet.

Jareth was standing there, naked, and hands on his hips. Except it wasn't all Jareth. It was basically what looked to be Jareth's head stuck onto an Action Man doll.

"What the—" Sarah laughed harder when he scowled. "What are you doing?!" She had to take a seat on the edge of the bed before she fell over.

Jareth's body poofed back to its original state, and he slumped. "I saw you, you know..." He whispered. "At the beach." Sarah stopped laughing then. "I thought you might prefer it if I—" He paused folding his scrawny arms over his sparrow-like chest. "If I were more—"

"God, Jareth, do you really think that..?" She stood up, and grabbed his arms. "Jareth..." She tsked, pulling him closer. Jareth resisted a little with a petulant look. "Oh, Jareth, c'mon..." She matched his pouty look. "You're beautiful to me - you know that."

"Do I?!" He sniffed. Sarah nudged his nose with her own, smiling.

"I hope so..." She whispered. "I don't get on my knees for ugly guys." Jareth still wasn't having any of it. "Jareth, if I didn't find you physically attractive, do you think I'd bother at all?" Jareth gave her an offended look. "I mean, it's not like you have a great personality is it..?"

"How dare you!"

"C'mon, you stole a balloon from a child last week." Sarah scoffed. "You're an asshole. But a really cute asshole..." Sarah leaned in again, her hands on his waist. They started to trail down. "An asshole with a big, gorgeous cock..." Jareth seemed to warm a little then. "And I was joking. You have a great personality..."

"Do I?" He huffed, still trying to play dumb - let her suffer a little, he thought.

"Yes." Sarah kissed him softly, her hand wrapping around him. "You make me laugh. You make me smile. You always go out of your way to make me happy - even glamouring on a tanned beach body. Jareth, not a lot of guys would bother for their girlfriends like that." She kissed him again, and Jareth hummed. "And..." She whispered hotly when their lips parted. "That deserves a **very** big thank you. Don't you think..?" Her hand squeezed and stroked at his arousal, a sultry smirk at her lips.

Jareth nodded with a blush.

"Yes, I do..."


End file.
